The present disclosure relates to a mouthpiece for a device for measuring a parameter of respiratory air, and to a respiratory air meter and control appliance for a computer game.
Masks or mouthpieces are used for measurements of pulmonary function or of the gas composition of the respiratory gas. These consumables are needed to ensure that the measuring appliances are not contaminated by microorganisms. Some consumables have further functions. While masks are placed over the mouth and/or nose, the mouthpieces are enclosed by the lips. Mouthpieces presently available on the market have either a round or an oval shape in cross section. Insertion of the mouthpiece too far into the mouth is achieved by a haptic feedback on the lips via circumferential elevations or by ribs.